


Fucking Peaches

by celticheart72



Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [10]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Sweeney sulks while you pick peaches for the pie you promised him on Valentines' Day.
Relationships: Mad Sweeney (American Gods)/Reader
Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Fucking Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: usual Sweeney level swearing
> 
> For a Valentine's bingo card square - "I love you, you idiot."

You turn to place another peach in the basket Sweeney carries and can’t help but roll your eyes at the look of complete exasperation on his face.

Once he realizes you’re looking his way he shakes his head, “Why the fuck are we pickin’ peaches?”

“Because you like peach pie.”

He arches a brow at that, “Doesn’t tell me why the fuck we’re pickin’ them. You can buy the damned things in the store.”

Sighing you move into him, wrap a hand around his neck and push up on your tip toes to reach his lips for a kiss, “Because peaches fresh from the tree are always better. And I love you, you idiot.”

Sweeney smiled past bared teeth, “Well, you’re just a fool cunt now aren’t ya, lass?”

“Damnit Sweeney, do you always have to be an asshole?” Your foot connects with his shin, prompting a hop or two before he reaches out a hand and snatches your forearm stopping you from getting away.

“Don’t know any other way ta be, and just where do ya think you’re going?” He leers down at you and looks around then pulls you roughly back against him for a searing kiss.

You’re breathless by the time he lets you go but certainly haven’t forgotten his words. Smiling against his lips you give his nipple a pinch, “To finish picking peaches for the pie I promised you for Valentine’s day.”

“OW damnit, lass, that hurt!” He rubs his fingers over the stinging flesh and follows sullenly behind you. Sweeney is quiet for a while as you continue to add peaches to the basket. Finally, he rubs a hand over the back of his neck and rolls his eyes, “Lass, you know I love ya too. Don’cha??”

You smile and smooth a hand down over his chest, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
